Conventionally, in order to efficiently transport a target DNA and the like, a method, a device or the like is known where a microtubule or an actin which interacts with a motor protein is glided on a substrate having an immobilized kinesin or myosin, and a target molecule is collected using these motor protein and the like (refer to Patent Literatures 1 to 3).
In the Patent Literature 1, a technology is described that a carrier molecule associated a single-stranded DNA loaded a molecule as a cargo is glided, and the loaded molecule is unloaded by the formation of a double-stranded nucleotide at a destination.
In the Patent Literature 2, a molecular motor system for collection and purification of the target RNA by using a substrate coated with kynesin and a microtubule associated a binding functional nucleic acid is described.
In the Patent Literature 3, a molecule motor system for moving a target DNA selectively using a probe DNA conjugated microtubule and a substrate coated with kynesin is described.
Further, in order to detect that a target molecule is transported to a predetermined region, a method of detecting optically by providing a fluorescent label or the like on a carrier molecule is known (refer to the Patent Literature 4).